


Gumusservi

by OverCurious



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: Gumusservi (n.) Moonlight shining on the water
Kudos: 1





	Gumusservi

**The world was quiet, probably caused by his damaged auditory receptors. Blue eyes glowed dimly against the full moon’s light, feebly attempting to look around and will its own body to move and giving up quickly. Its body, which had been dragged from its original place, had been propped up against a large tree near a small lake. Now they couldn’t say why the humans had did that, it didn’t waste his slowly shutting down processors on it. Instead, it focused on the water in front of it.**

**Gumusservi (n.) Moonlight shining on the water**

**It blinked slowly, eyes now locked onto the moonlights reflection as everything else seemed to be fading out of its receptors. It was odd, despite knowing that it could not possibly hear anything it swore it could hear bells of some kind.**

**Knell (n.) The sound of a bell rung slowly to announce a death or funeral or the end of something**

**It reached a hand out, almost tenderly, wishing for something-** **_someone_ ** **that wasn’t there.**

**Saudade (n.) A nostolgic longing**

**Said hand froze, inner gears locking up inside the machine as it fully leaned against the tree, using what was left to tilt its head just so.**

**Selenophilia (n.) Loving the moon and finding it soothing captivatingly**

**Its eyes closed, images flashing behind them, though of whom, it couldn’t remember.**

**Hypophrenia (n.) A vague feeling of sadness, seemingly without cause**

**Its arm collapsed into its lap as blue liquid seeped from the machine’s chest and onto the appendage, hand still reaching out for that someone that it didn’t have.**

**Occasus (n.) Sun-setting; Ruin; End;** **Death**


End file.
